


Painted Words

by ajw012636



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Art References, Childhood Friends, Don't Know What Kinda AU This Is, M/M, Mild Angst, Mildly Sexy, Second Chances, Summer Love, Traditional Japanese References, literature references, wholesome friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/pseuds/ajw012636
Summary: In the course of one month, at the start of summer...Kyomo needs to find that one thing that will finally set him free.Hokuto sets out on a journey and surprises himself just when he thinks he's seen it all.Juri finally decides to air out what he's put off for years - too early for spring, too late to back out now.What ending will all three arrive with when the month is over?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about this story after my first one & off to challenge myself in creating an AU (which I don't even know what tagging this is). Did a lot of fun things writing this so if time allows, every week this will be updated. 
> 
> Looking forward to you joining this journey until the end!!
> 
> Hope you can give some love to this new small story & please feel free to let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can check out my Twitter: @kentyphile for the [crazy self-promotions of this fic](https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1322515905226502145?s=20)!! Dhahahaha!
> 
> Or drop by anonymously on my [odaibako](https://odaibako.net/u/kentyphile) too!
> 
> See you next week~

The fresh breeze blowing had a faint aroma of crushed petals and a thin humid layer – the first signs of summer. Kyomo stood in front of the only European style house in their village. Compared to the neighbors with traditional craft homes built with sliding doors, tatami mats, and tiled roofs, this particular house had colored glass windows, an oak door, and two floors – another space as well if you are viewing it from the backyard.

He was looking at a spot on the second floor when his eyes traveled down and saw Sato Chiyo walking near the grilled gate, carrying an assortment of cleaning implements. Eyes wide, he watched Chiyo patting her pockets most likely for the key to open the gates. Kyomo swallowed the lump in his throat, willing himself to speak and not croak.

"Chiyo-san, need some help holding that?"

Chiyo looked a bit startled at hearing a voice behind her and smiled in relief as Kyomo walked towards her and took hold of the pail she held as well as the straw broom pinned under her arm.

"Thank you, young master. So embarrassing for you to see me like this." she chuckled, taking out a ring of keys from her pocket. The worn lock turned smoothly from the key she selected. Kyomo watched as the gates creaked open, his heart pounding loud inside his chest.

"Not at all embarrassing. Happy to help," Kyomo replied. He felt disjointed from his body as he walked with Chiyo down the familiar pebbled steps. His ears were ringing and he felt faint, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _It's just the beginning of summer but why is it so damn hot?_

"– a guest will be staying here at Tanaka-san's house by the end of this week..." Chiyo said as she opened the oak door. Kyomo barely caught what she said, his mind already drifting to long buried memories.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. Who's coming?"

Chiyo looked back at him, an easy smile on her lips. "Oh, goodness. Watch me get chatty! Sorry, sorry. I said that a guest will be staying here at Tanaka-san's house for a month. Said he needs a quiet place for his work," she said entering the house. Specks of dust were struck by the morning sun, a scatter of gold in the hallway.

 _I don’t want to hear The rest of it._ Kyomo set down Chiyo's cleaning materials and said his goodbye. "I'll leave you to work, Chiyo-san. Hope this won't take long for you to clean this house," he smiled but felt it too forced he hoped Chiyo didn't notice.

"Thanks again, young master." She squeezed his arm. "I was so surprised Tanaka-san called and asked to clean this place. I thought he was coming back! It's been 8 years!"

 _God, why does she talk non stop sometimes?_ Kyomo nodded woodenly. His mouth felt thick and he couldn't speak. Of course he won't be back. This is expected of him.

"I guess we'll have to settle for this guest to bring something fresh in this quiet village of ours," she chuckled, tying a worn apron on her waist.

"True. I'll have to pay him a visit when he comes, then." Kyomo looked up again at the spot on the second floor, his heart now a slow thump inside his chest. 

_What are you up to, Tanaka Juri?_


	2. Players Have Gathered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will always have a SixTONES moment. It's such fun just imagining how all members will interact with each other in different settings (and this being an AU well hehehe). 
> 
> Did a bit of research while writing this chapter and hope you'll check out the notes if you get to the end. The nerd within me is alive just semi-world building this fic. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think & give some love (or sumthn)~
> 
> You can also check out my pinned tweet on Twitter: @kentyphile for the [crazy self-promotions of this fic](https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1325019361430577153?s=20)!!
> 
> Or drop by anonymously on my [odaibako](https://odaibako.net/u/kentyphile) too!
> 
> See you next week~

Hokuto stuffed thick envelopes and various paperbacks inside his canvas bag and said a flurry of goodbyes to his colleagues at the Language Arts Faculty. He dashed down the empty hallway and out the deserted courtyard, his breaths short and legs burning but he didn't care.

It was a blessing to have the  _ shokudo¹ _ they'll be meeting up a mere two blocks away. If he wasn't too absorbed in the translation he's been working on he could have arrived early. Like a runner nearing the finish line, he felt his legs give up on him in relief as he saw the lighted sign of the small establishment. Not minding the looks of pedestrians on the street at finding a tall man, disheveled, permed hair flopping on his face, and eyeglasses askew – Hokuto swung the sliding door open and ducked down the  _ noren² _ . He was greeted by a waiter who helped him find their reserved table.

Juri looked up from the menu he's been viewing for the last 5 minutes and raised his eyebrow at seeing his friend's arrival. Hokuto smiled abashedly and mopped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Sorry, I said I'll be on time but well, no one else is here yet, so I'm not late," Hokuto said breathlessly.

"Point taken. Won’t hold it against you. Though I wish you went with Shin and Kochi too. You guys are in the same university. Don't you ever meet up?"

Hokuto shook his head, plopping down on a vacant seat facing Juri and too busy drinking from a glass to respond. "They must be finishing up by now. The Science Department usually finishes late for grade submissions,” he replied after a while, gasping for breath. 

Juri nodded and held up a hand to excuse himself upon seeing his phone light up.

"Hello? Jesse? Are you near the area already?"

Hokuto leaned forward, amused at hearing Jesse's laugh over the phone. It's been a while since he saw Jesse who's been busy with recording his second album and a long line up of magazine photo shoots plus variety show appearances. He still can't believe that he's become friends with Jesse, a famous personality because of Juri. But then, he was more surprised that Juri who's a Literature major like him chose to be a songwriter and sideline rapper as a professional career.

Juri dropped the call feeling a bit drained which is usual when you have a hyperactive partner like Jesse. Hokuto and Juri shared a knowing smile.

"He's just around the corner so be prepared for it to be noisy. I'm beginning to get worried that Kochi and Shin might be culture shocked," Juri said closing his eyes, head tilted, and arms crossed – his signature pose of comic casualness.

"They'll be fine. They can handle Jesse. Hold on, I'll text them," Hokuto replied. As he was rummaging inside his messy canvas bag, he was startled to have an arm wrap around his shoulders with a man wearing a leopard print bucket hat and tinted shades peek at him, so close their noses touched.

"Uwaaa! Jesse!"

"Dhahahahahaha! Surprised you, didn't I? It's been a while, Hokuto!" Jesse thumped Hokuto's back and sat down beside Juri who was laughing at how rattled Hokuto looked. 

They got into the easy cadence of catching up on what's happened with each other during the months they missed meeting up. As they got absorbed in their conversation, they almost didn't notice a shadow of two figures looming over their table. Sensing the growing presence, they simultaneously looked up and Hokuto's eyes crinkled at seeing Kochi and Shin.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Just waited for Shin to finish submitting his grading," Kochi said. He looked so refined even with rolled up sleeves and a coat draped on his arm. Jesse looked up at Kochi and stared, eyes wide.The latter glanced down at him in passing before sliding beside Hokuto.

"It's so hectic when you have students consulting you when you're in the middle of finalizing their grades. It never ends," Shin shook his head. Necktie loose and hair mussed up, he wore a simple stud on his right ear which he removes when he's at the university. Every chance he gets at expressing his individuality, he'd take the opportunity.

Kochi patted the seat next to him and Shin sat down heavily, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Juri looked endearingly at seeing his three friends who chose the academic route years after graduating. They all look so haggard except for Kochi who's always composed.

"Glad you can make it, guys. I took this rare chance since it's the start of summer season tomorrow. Before you get swamped with summer class work I wanted us to meet," Juri said, flashing his toothpaste smile. He really was happy to see them. Trying to gauge how his partner is feeling meeting his friends, Juri stole a glance at Jesse who sat unmoving, absentmindedly staring in front of him. He did that usually, his attention in a faraway place. Juri nudged Jesse back into the present.

"Hey, Jesse. Don't embarrass me, man. I'm here to introduce you," Juri said. Jesse jerked and laughed, apologizing. "It's the first time you're meeting him, Shin and Kochi. Hokuto's met him a few times. This is Jesse, not-so debuted idol, model, and gag expert."

Jesse slapped Juri's shoulder a bit too hard and with Juri’s bamboo build, he rocked in his seat. "You didn't have to include that gag bit, dude." Juri rubbed his arm. “You also didn’t have to shove me, man,” he said mildly resentful. 

Shin chuckled and stretched out his hand which Jesse took, giving small bows.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morimoto Shintaro. Call me Taro. You already know I'm with these two," he nodded at Hokuto and Kochi, "And I teach Physics.” Shin held up his hand, palm out just when Jesse started to open his mouth. “Don't say I don't look the part. I get that all the time. Gosh, honestly I'm a bit starstruck that you're here. I see you on TV and the news all the time!"

“No one calls you Taro,” Hokuto peeked at Kochi’s shoulder. Everyone laughed as Shin denied this, holding his ground. 

"Nah, you definitely look like a bad boy nerd," Jesse grinned, squeezing his hand before letting go. "I look embarrassing on TV most of the time. Hahahaha! Nice to meet you, Shin." Calling him Taro was out of the question, Jesse thought. Shin just grinned, taking the unspoken meaning.

"Well, I haven't seen you on TV and the news though," Kochi said, taking a sip from his glass and smiled. Jesse looked a bit taken aback while Shin nudged Kochi with a warning look on his face.

"What do you tune into then?" Hokuto looked oblivious to what was happening and just enjoyed catching up.

"Lifestyle mostly. And my motorcycle documentaries on record. But seriously, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jesse." Kochi extended his hand and Jesse took it slowly – feeling the urge to let go, a zing running up his arm. "I'm Kochi Yugo. Please call me Kochi. I teach Psychology subjects across levels since we’re understaffed. Don't worry in case you're wondering if I'm reading your mind. It only happens twice a month."

“Oh...has it come to pass, then?” Jesse tried to play along, a bit wary as he let go of Kochi’s hand. 

“It’s passed, yes,” Kochi laughed, clearly enjoying his own personal joke.

Everyone laughed along at Kochi's remark and Jesse nodded, a crooked smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Juri's friends are a weird bunch but there’s a collective warmth in all of them, he thought.

With everyone acquainted, they all went ahead and talked over orders of unagi dishes, an assortment of sashimi, and sushi – basically a meal that could feed a whole basketball team. They loosened up with glasses of beer and welcomed the evening with lots of good cheer at the start of summer.

\--

"Thanks for calling us up, Juri," Hokuto said. They were the only one's on the table. The bill has already been paid and they were waiting for the change and receipt. Shin was still in the comfort room while Kochi stepped out to get some air. Jesse didn't say where he went but he's probably around, hopefully making himself scarce because he’s too high profile lately.

"No problem. I missed you guys. And we still haven't talked about what you told me over the phone last night," Juri replied, finishing his beer.

"Ah, yeah! I said I was planning on a trip somewhere in the country. I just like the idea of renting a summer house for a month and doing some translating." Hokuto recently took a translating job of converting various foreign literature into Japanese for a medium-sized publishing company. The pay was good but the stories were what grabbed his interest. Thinking it a brilliant idea to have a change of scenery, he’s been looking at potential tourist spots to rent a cheap summer house for a month.

"Hmm...if you plan on that, why not stay at our ancestral home at Takayama? I haven't gone back to check it out so maybe you can see if it's still standing," Juri said. Hokuto stared at his friend, a broad smile on his face. Juri barely mentions his childhood. Knowing he lived at Takayama was a surprise because he only ever mentioned Chiba. It was a rare occasion that he’s sharing this bit with him.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your relatives be surprised?"

Juri shook his head slowly, his cheeks a darker shade from having drunk too much. "Nah, my parents moved to Tokyo to be closer to us. And my grandparents moved back to our home in Chiba two years ago."

It was just Hokuto’s luck that Juri’s offering him the ideal destination to do his translating job in peace. Takayama in Gifu Prefecture is a small town brimming with history and rustic vibes³. "I'd love to check it out! If it’s alright with you I can even take care of some things you might want me to take back. I owe you a rental fee, too!" 

Juri waved his hand dismissively and stood up. Hokuto followed him. “I don’t need anything brought back. But I hope you’ll be able to tie my loose ends there,” Juri said. Hokuto asked him what he meant by that.

“Hmm...I did leave something there. Maybe you’ll be able to find what it might be and make something out of it,” Juri said patting Hokuto’s shoulder, going ahead of him. A passing waiter stopped to give him the loose change and their receipt. 

“Should I be even asking why you chose me?” Hokuto called out to him. Juri stopped and looked over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“You catch on quickly, Hoku. I want you to go there because you’re the type of man who loves doing as he pleases. Maybe you’d rub more off that quirk when you find out.” 

Hokuto watched Juri walk out of the restaurant not understanding what he just said. In just a few minutes he was given a sweet offer and he took it. Whatever was asked of him might be revealed, hopefully. No backing out now. 

He took a deep breath, bracing himself. Come the end of this week, he’ll be on a train bound for Takayama – a whole new world of possibilities and mysteries waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing some notes for this chapter: 
> 
> ¹Shokudo (食堂) are cozy restaurants which is slightly different from Izekaya (居酒屋) which is sort of a bar serving snacks and booze. Went for the cozy type instead for this story to give that "close company" feels.  
> SOURCE: https://unseenjapan.com/japanese-restaurants-types/
> 
> ²Noren (暖簾) are traditional Japanese curtains that is commonly seen in restaurants or food stalls. In anime/drama/real life (if you've seen it first hand) they take the noren down when it's time to close shop and hang it out if it's open for business for the day.  
> SOURCE: https://matcha-jp.com/en/1933
> 
> ³Takayama is a small village located at the Hida mountains and part of Gifu Prefecture. It has that rustic vibes and known for their thatched-roof houses. They have a lot of scenic must-see spots and honestly, I want to go there as I looked up about it!  
> SOURCES: https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e5900.html & https://www.insidekyoto.com/things-to-do-in-takayama


	3. Phantom Footsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really committed to a schedule when I update this fic but I usually do it on Saturday. Hehehe My beta and I have been so busy so I want to thanks her for always giving me the time of her day to check on this small story. Huhuhu 
> 
> We've introduced the characters previously so now we're setting the scene where all the good things happen. Hopefully. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this read and please feel free to let me know your thoughts & give your love, if you want. 
> 
> You can also check out my pinned tweet on Twitter: @kentyphile for the [crazy self-promotions of this fic](https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1327856089241505792?s=20)!!
> 
> Or drop by anonymously on my [odaibako](https://odaibako.net/u/kentyphile) too!
> 
> See you next week!

It was another busy day at the shop. Kyomo's father was busy at their stockroom, preparing to unbox the newly arrived bolts of cloth to display for the summer season. His mother was holding fort at the counter while on the phone talking to suppliers and tapping on a calculator to compute this month's expenses. They've managed with just the three of them for years but it's still a challenge if you have orders upon orders coming in at the start of summer. 

_Someone's always getting married. Someone's always holding formal parties. Summer's all about matsuri so everyone wants a yukata. I'd also like to slack off too once in a while._ Kyomo's sulking thoughts were unlike his public persona – smiling and courteous to the patrons. He was busy fixing the _obi 1 _ of a teenage client, her mother watching like a hawk, ready to swoop down if he lay a hand on her daughter. _I have neither the time or inclination, Madam._ The daughter, however, was too talkative and he didn't know what to do about it without incurring even more suspicion from her mother. 

"I'm so glad the pattern of this kimono turned out the way I wanted! I've always loved bright colors," she said, looking over her shoulder to glimpse at the handsome young man securing a cord on her waist. Once done he stood facing her adjusting the kimono, his eyes downcast. 

"We try to meet the expectations of our clients and we're happy that it suits your taste. Most _houmongi 2 _ have delicate patterns but adding these bright summer flowers adds a cheerful note, good for any season too," he said, stepping back as he tucked in the excess cord on her obi. 

Her mother looked impressed beside him and Kyomo tried to control a smirk. He did that pattern on her daughter’s kimono and one of his best yet. His client wore a light blue houmongi with a burst of _kikiyo_ 3 and _asagao_ 4 flowers on the hem and sleeves accented with white vines and delicate gold-silver leaves. 

"This is fine work, young man," the mother said, nose turned up in a haughty display. Kyomo bowed as he proceeded to help take off the attire from the young woman who was still trying to lock eyes with him. He released a puff of relief when they paid at the counter. And it was when he heard the sliding door close did he stand straight from his bow, sighing in utter exhaustion.

"I think we're good for the afternoon," his mother chuckled from the counter. Kyomo smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks, mother," he replied.

“Take a break. And if you’re going out, I thought you should know that the guest who will be staying at Juri-kun's house is arriving today. It would be nice if you greet him. Though I really wish Juri-kun came to visit too," his mother told him, Kyomo not missing the hint that he should go fish and bring back juicy gossip. "City life must be so tempting if he forgets to visit."

Kyomo shrugged and started for the back. He didn't want to hear anyone mention his name anymore. "I'll see what I can do," was all he said before disappearing behind the noren . One thought was on his mind.

 _It has to happen tonight. I can make it._

He had three days to prepare but the shop was so busy with tourists coming in, placing orders. The Community Association was also preparing for the matsuri in three week’s time. Looking back, Kyomo didn’t know why he didn’t go back sooner at Juri’s house and got that thing still hidden away. All he holds close now is that Juri’s words still haunted him and the news of a guest visiting that house was a foreboding sign of more sadness to come.

_The time I come back to this place or someone else in my stead, it would mean that I’ve finally settled my feelings._

“So it’s only you who gets to have closure, huh? Typical,” Kyomo said under his breath, sliding the backdoor of the shop a bit forcefully.

\--

It was a tiring journey from Tokyo to Takayama and Hokuto was ready to crawl the rest of the way to Juri’s ancestral home if it meant getting into bed faster. As soon as he arrived at the village he was greeted by Sato Chiyo, a friend to the Tanaka family.

As they walked down the path leading to Juri’s house, they were waylaid by the locals who introduced themselves and asked about Juri. Hokuto also wanted to chat and ask about his mysterious friend but he was too tired to engage. He silently thanked Chiyo-san who took care of the small talk for him – his only contribution, a weary smile he hoped that passed for gratitude at least. He also got a lot of knick-knacks and dishes in containers from Juri’s neighbors just when he was settling in for the evening. 

Setting down a basket of fresh greens on the counter from yet another neighbor, Hokuto opened the kitchen’s stained glass windows and let in the cool breeze. Staring up at the blanket of stars scattering the skies on this village in the mountains, it finally sinked in that he’s in a faraway place – his world narrower now that he’s away from urban life. 

“Apart from translating my literature pieces, Juri goes and gives me something to work on as well,” Hokuto sighed, letting his words be carried by the wind. _What is it that I’m supposed to find in this place?_

He left the kitchen and took a quick tour of the house which wasn’t big but very homely. It has all sorts of wood carved furniture, delicate porcelain pieces, and a few paintings hanging in the living room. It was a house well lived in, worn but well-maintained. Hokuto hoisted his travel bag and his work things upstairs to where he’ll be sleeping. The second floor had three bedrooms and one bathroom. Chiyo-san said he can stay in Juri's room and he wanted to check it out real quick.

Opening the last door in the hall, Hokuto’s eyes widened and smiled wide. He saw how his friend tried to make his room separate from the whole house. Juri tacked on movie and live show posters on his pale blue walls. There were neat stacks of hip hop, rap, and R&B CDs on his table, a few school books. There was a baseball bat and a worn Badminton racket leaning on a corner of the wall. Hokuto squinted and even saw a basketball, smoothened by wear in another corner. It was as if time stopped in this small corner of the house – Juri’s childhood immortalized. 

Setting down his things, he leaned on the door frame, exhaustion settling in. _I’ll start my work, check out the rest of this place, and maybe greet people properly tomorrow. Juri will tell me off if I leave a bad impression._

\--

Hokuto was fast asleep after a long soak in the bath – he took a long soak in the bath, hyped at sprinkling citrus bath salts5 to soothe his senses after a long journey. He was soon fast asleep, his body still warm from the bath. Doing away with a blanket, he opened the window a crack to let in a bit of evening air. It was rare that he didn’t get restless in his sleep as he usually did when staying in an unfamiliar place. 

The expected calm of the evening however, came to pass when the noise started. It happened an hour after midnight when the grinding noise began. Hokuto thought he was having a lucid dream when he heard a faint but insistent sound coming from somewhere. He opened his eyes wide in the dark room, lying still. _There it is again. That grinding. Is someone moving things in the middle of the night?_ He sat up and listened again. 

Eyes wide in recognition, he froze completely when he heard a muffled thumping combined with the grinding. He was able to pinpoint that it’s coming from the ceiling above him. _Those are definitely footsteps._ He didn’t dare look up. _I’ve watched many horror movies leading up to this moment._

It was driving him insane that his ears are sensitive to pick up the inaudible sounds from the ceiling – his first night in this house is turning out to be a scene from a horror film. Cold sweat was running down his neck as he got off the bed and took Juri’s bat without a second thought. _I’m assuming that there’s someone above this floor, I refuse to believe there’s a ghost here like back in Shizuoka 6. _

He stepped out into the hall shuddering thinking how sinister everything looked just because he heard those eerie noises from the ceiling. Hokuto tried to find the stairs leading up to whatever space is directly above Juri’s room. A sliver of moonlight was able to give a bit of light and Hokuto saw a square indent in the ceiling – he could even make out a space for the handle. _So there’s an attic in this house._ He took out the chair from Juri’s work desk and stood on it to pull down the ladder. There was a light squeak as the step ladder was fully pulled down. 

Without any flashlight to guide his way, he took hold of the bat and went up to the attic with light steps, his heart pounding fast. Slowly he peeked to see who or _what_ is present in this house. He had a mental image of a hollow face greeting him but he pushed on. He crawled as quietly as he could on a corner, dust clinging to his pajama bottoms. Lots of things were kept in this small space serving as his hiding place. 

Hokuto was on all fours, clutching the bat so hard his fingers hurt as he saw a black figure moving from near the window. The moonlight didn’t do much to show who the trespasser is but he caught white ankles moving on the wood floor. Hokuto hissed as tension corded his neck.

“Who’s there?” A bright light flashed on his face and Hokuto grunted, covering his eyes. 

“I should be asking that!” He grabbed the bat and charged forward blindly. The bright light disappeared and Hokuto opened his eyes to see a blonde head jump out the window. He rushed to the window, clutching the sides and saw the drop below. Whoever the intruder was, they climbed down the _ginkgo_ tree's overgrown branches nearly touching the attic window. Hokuto’s eyes dropped to the backyard garden to see a piece of white fabric disappear into a bush. 

“What the heck was that?” The blood that rushed to his head from adrenaline was giving him a headache. Taking a step back, a smooth texture grazed his feet. Looking down, a black _zori_ 7 sandal was on the floor. He picked it up, thinking it funny that whoever was nosing around this attic has very small feet. 

“So I have a Cinderella Thief to watch out for in this house, huh?” Looking down below the garden, Hokuto thought if there’s anything more that will surprise him in this small village. 

_Juri, what mess did you just pull me into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing some notes from this chapter: 
> 
> 1Obi (帯) - is a sash for kimono wear which is made from silk and may be designed by patterns to accent the overall kimono look. I read up on it a bit and found out that it doesn't really hold up the kimono (there are cords and such that do the thing) so it's purely ornamental. For women especially, the way the obi is tied has meaning too (e.g. married or unmarried).  
> SOURCE: https://kyotokimono-rental.com/en/column/kimono-obi-in-japan.html#:~:text=Kimono%20obi-,Kimono%20obi%20(帯%2C%20おび%3F%2C%20literally%20“sash”,obi%2C%20most%20worn%20by%20women.
> 
> 2 Houmongi - a type of kimono usually worn by unmarried women. This is a semi-formal wear good for formal visits, weddings, and tea ceremonies to name a few. If I remember correctly, the distinct design of this kimono is usually on the sleeves and hem.  
> SOURCE: https://fairness-world.com/japanese-kimono-history-types-parts/
> 
> 3Kikiyo & 4 Asagao - Bellflower and Morning Glory respectively, summer flowers (can vouch for Asagao tho but not for Kikiyo hehehe)  
> SOURCE: https://en.compathy.net/magazine/2016/07/14/famous-flowers-in-japan/
> 
> 5 Bath salt reference - Hokuto mentioned it in a previous interview (forgot which one, will have to backtrack) and well, I just have to mention it again after A Chair Apart (1st ever KyomoHoku fic, check it out if you want hehehe)
> 
> 6 Hokuto's Shizuoka reference - Hokuto talked about the weird storeroom in their house in Shizuoka  
> SOURCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_c1_McU2go&list=PLBw8EmMNM8vwT-iEhtMNpD9CmpGxzt4Ad&index=74
> 
> 7 Zori sandals - footwear that goes well with kimonos or yukata. Usually made in vinyl or cork.  
> SOURCE: https://theculturetrip.com/asia/japan/articles/8-types-of-traditional-japanese-footwear/


	4. Veiled Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks, I think since I last updated this story. I can't really go into full details how work has been but thank gawd the worst is over. I think. Hahahaha 
> 
> For anyone out there who will pick up this story from where I left it or those who have yet to read up until this point, I hope you'll bear with me as we take an excruciating next chapter of unraveling feelings and finding oneself. Ooof. 
> 
> Hope you can give some love to this new small story & please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> You can check out my Twitter: @kentyphile for the [crazy self-promotions of this fic](https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1337731269564645382?s=20)!! 
> 
> Or drop by anonymously on my [odaibako](https://odaibako.net/u/kentyphile) too!
> 
> See you next next update~

"I'm having regrets asking you to paint me. My legs are chafing from sitting down for too long," Juri whined, slumping on the wooden chair they dragged up to the attic. Kyomo ignored his remark and dipped his brush on a smudge of peach hue to add on his canvas. He smiled looking pleased with his progress then looked edgewise at Juri, eyebrow raised. 

"I did say you sit 1 hour for me but it's only been 10 minutes, Juri," he scoffed. Juri tried to butter up with pleading eyes and burst out laughing unable to maintain his act. Kyomo rolled his eyes, lips twitching to hide a smile. "You are silly and I know you want to play basketball but 20 minutes more. For me."

“Alright, alright. I’m sitting still,” Juri replied back straight, still smiling. Kyomo took one last look at Juri – all sharp angles and boyish youth. His heart was expanding with so many feelings for this boy with many smiles to spare, so many warm touches to share, and has a way with words to lay him bare.  _ You always keep my hopes up. _

He was cunning enough to convince Juri to sit for a portrait. It was mostly him missing Juri the past few weeks since he was busy with pitching in for many sports clubs as a substitute player. Kyomo avoided directly looking at his eyes as he proceeded to paint again.  _ He cut his hair recently and now it's cropped short. I liked it better when his fringe was longer. _

Face schooled into cool composure, Kyomo dipped his brush on his palette; trying not to think about the many times he has brushed Juri's unruly hair back. How good would it feel to comb his fingers gently in intimacy, how wonderful to have him looking intense, how sweet would it taste to touch his lips – Kyomo briefly closed his eyes and made a stroke on his canvas, hands surprisingly steady.  _ God, I hope my neck isn't flushed. _

"So any news from that application you sent?" Kyomo tried to fill his mind with something that will sting rather than make him hope. Beside him, Juri made no reply. 

"We can pretend I don't know about it, Juri but I-" Kyomo's voice was rising with every word, his hand trembling – paint brush moments from snapping.

"Hey, it's been a while since we got to hang out. Let’s not have this conversation now," Juri said, touching Kyomo's wrist lightly. He jerked his hand away and looked at Juri who was staring at him in complete surprise. 

"I'm sorry, Kyomo. I was just –"

"No, no. Sorry, the brush was so close to the canvas. It might smudge," Kyomo replied quickly. He set down his palette and brush, forcing a calm he has mastered just for him.  _ Steady. Be steady and pretend you didn't voice out your dangerous thoughts.  _ “I… I think we can finish early. I covered a lot in one day, see?”

Juri humored his friend and took the cue, looking at the outline of his face on Kyomo’s canvas. He had the urge to touch the flesh painted just to know if it would feel warm to the touch. He smiled down at Kyomo who was busy packing up for the day. He knows Kyomo will be coming again for the next few days, the two of them holed up in this attic that has become a space where time is held precious with brush strokes and whispered words. 

_ I've been dragging this out for too long. I'm sorry _ , Juri thought. No matter how much Kyomo tries to hide his true feelings, he’s always been able to see through him.  _ I’ve always had words to write and say but when it comes to you I am at a loss for words.  _

“If we're done for the day, wanna go to the combini to get the new flavor popsicles Kota-jii stocked today?" Trying to salvage the day, Juri tried to wave away the cloud of awkwardness and bring them back to the bright promise of their summer vacation. The last they’ll have as Seniors.

Kyomo looked up at Juri's face crinkled into all smiles. He nodded, lips curving.  _ I will remember this summer before you leave me for good.  _

\--

_ “...she summoned all her courage and lit the lamp. She tiptoed to the bed and holding the light high above her she gazed at what lay there.” _

Hokuto stopped writing and stretched from the stool he was sitting on at the kitchen counter, his designated work station in Juri’s house. The stained glass windows were reflecting a kaleidoscope of colors and as he looked out from the open window. He could see the sun beginning to set. 

_ I have to prepare. This would have to be the third night already.  _

He sighed and stood up to finish work for the day. Hokuto has accomplished much of the Greek romantic pieces assigned to him, the latest being Apuleius’  _ Cupid and Psyche _ . No matter how many times he has read this piece or discussed it during his lectures at the university, it will remain as his favorite among Greek romances. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic but it was something to behold joining Psyche’s journey to help his husband Cupid leave the caged walls of his mother’s palace – a story of trust and rebirth. And as always, he wonders at the initial meeting of Psyche and his elusive husband. What she must have felt faced with only the dark and the mystery before her. 

Hokuto made good time and was halfway finished with his translation. But all that’s on his mind is to get some proper rest after tonight. He scratched his leg and winced knowing all the mosquito bites he’s had until now must be inflamed already.  _ This has to end tonight or I’ll be sucked dry by these goddamn insects before month’s end. _

Hokuto has spent restless nights since the intruder incident and he has taken matters into his own hands – never telling anyone about what happened except try to call Juri to tell him about it.  _ But he’s not answering my calls. What’s up with that? _

So for the past two days he has holed up inside the house to wait for an opportunity. Hokuto dreaded what the people in a small village like this must think of him. A recluse, probably. But he had a plan and he knew that he would see this through. 

It seemed an irrational thing to do but Hokuto figured that the intruder will be back to finish whatever they set out to do.  _ A thief would attempt to do the deed again to soothe their bruised egos.  _ It was either this or the intruder was someone who knew the Tanaka family well, a resident of this small village. No one could see the attic window unless they were inside the private property of the Tanaka’s.  _ Whoever you are, you know there’s a way to get to the backyard without entering the front gate. Who are you? _

Come midnight, Hokuto will once more get another citronella candle from the cupboard, wield Juri’s worn baseball bat, cloak himself in a moth-eaten blanket he found in the attic, and wait for the intruder to come back. He relied on his gut feeling and stubborn logic more than anything and Hokuto felt that this was an encounter he needed to face. 

_ Hmm...I did leave something there. Maybe you’ll be able to find what it might be and make something out of it.  _ Juri mentioned this before he left and fueled Hokuto’s drive to meet head on the mystery this house was veiled in.

Whatever it is that Juri was asking him to find, this mysterious person might also be trying to find it as well. Hokuto wanted to find out and catch the intruder in the act. Maybe get to know the person as well. Come morning, it will be decided if he’ll be reported as a residential robbery casualty or surprise himself with meeting an odd character.

_ Third time’s the charm, I say. Still have to make sure if the slipper fits you, Cinderella.  _

\--

Kyomo was acting like a fool and he doesn’t care what happens now. After two days of concealing his anxiety and torturing himself with mental imageries of being caught for trespassing – even if it’s at his best friend’s house to get something that’s originally his, it has come to this. 

_ I’ll break my neck later once I get that thing out of that house _ , he thought as he hid in a bush looking up at the attic window. No sign of light inside the house, no pair of eyes watching him. He ran to the gingko tree and took off his new zori sandals before making the climb. It was embarrassing to have left a sandal last he was here and at this point, it’s a minor detail he’s willing to overlook.  _ I just need that thing in my hands. The fixation is scaring me but I just have to get it.  _

During their student days, he and Juri have climbed this gingko tree for all the late nights spent on the open field to watch the fireflies or play chaperone to Juri when he joins the many sports practices on his full schedule. It was muscle memory to hold on to the thick branches and the foot holds they’ve carved on the trunk. Kyomo hid amongst the foliage for a long minute before taking a piece of wire hook so he could unlatch the window.  _ I look like a proper amateur thief. Minus the sandal incident. _

Lithe as a cat, his footsteps made no noise as he entered the attic and looked beyond the dark. Eyes adjusting to his surroundings, he started to rummage to his left – boxes, crates, and covered curiosities were laid on top of one another.  _ Just where did he put it away? He’d never bring it to Tokyo. I’m sure because he  _ –

“I couldn’t take just hiding and letting you be after all,” a male voice said from the far end of the small space. Kyomo stilled his hands from uncovering a piece of cloth and slowly stood straight to face the darkness. His legs were vibrating from adrenaline – willing him to leave fast, but he stood his ground. 

“I see. Thanks for your consideration,” he replied woodenly.  _ So this must be the guest holed up in this place? _ Kyomo walked towards a crouched figure in a corner. Beside him was Juri’s bat leaning on the wall and a citronella candle glowing on top of a box. He kept a respectable distance. “How stupid. What if I was a real thief and you got hurt? Who even uses citronella candles for stake outs?” 

“Ouch. I have my reasons I’ll have you know. You’d leave immediately if I bought a flashlight. And well, you’re not a  _ real _ thief so there’s no problem, right?” The man started to stand up but Kyomo took a step back, ready to go. “Stay there. I’ll be leaving so just...just stay there.” He hated how his voice sounded pleading. The man sat down heavily and winced. 

“I have questions before you leave, then. You owe me that at least,” the man said quietly. 

“I’ll answer three before I go. Answer three of mine too.”

And so, Kyomo now learned that the man before him, clothed in the dark, is Matsumura Hokuto. A Literature Professor who is apparently a close friend of Juri during their university days. Another city boy trying to leave urban life for a change.  _ It’s dangerous how easily you could strip someone with just three questions.  _

“You’re pretty vague answering my questions, childhood friend of Juri’s who is looking for something of his,” Hokuto chuckled. Kyomo didn’t answer Matsumura’s first question – refused to give his name thinking it wise since he doubted Matsumura would ask around. If he decides to ask Juri then he’ll deal with it when it happens. Kyomo was that confident at his assumptions and decided to bite the bullet. “I can help you look if it’s something of yours, you know. Instead of sleuthing at night.” Hokuto’s voice was pleasant, too friendly. _Too carefree._

“I don’t need your help.”

“Fine. Then at least let me give this back to you. Come closer,” Matsumura said. Kyomo clenched his fist, fighting the giddy feeling in his gut from this strange encounter. His mind screamed that he leaves this place now but Matsumura’s easy manner draws him in. Curiosity as well, if he admits it. Kyomo stepped closer, their toes touching.

Warm fingers touched his ankle and Kyomo was about ready to kick the lights out of Matsumura when the zori sandal he left behind last night was slipped quickly on his foot. 

“A perfect fit,” Matsumura murmured, dark eyes he can barely make out looking up at him. If a voice can carry a smile, Kyomo caught it and he didn’t know what to feel. “I have one last question before you go, Matsumura continued. “I really don’t mean to pry but why won’t you introduce yourself to me?”

Kyomo swallowed hard, all sensation focused on his ankle where long fingers were wrapped so gently yet burning hot on his skin.

“I told you, our paths can’t meet.” His breaths were shallow and he wanted to sprint. One move and Kyomo feels Matsumura is capable of doing more now that he has his hands on him. 

\--

_ “...knew without seeing him that there was no monster or shape of terror…” _

Hokuto’s heart was beating miles a minute inside his chest looking up at the dim profile of the man before him. The silver of moonlight could only grant him three things: a bright eye glinting cold intelligence. Bow-shaped, pink lips agape. A slight turn of his head and a perfectly curved ear with a distinct beauty mark. The play of light and shadows still kept his face cast in a blur. He didn’t know what he truly looked like, only a half finished outline. Never trust the night to show you what’s real. His hands felt frozen on the white ankle his fingers were wrapped around. 

In the unlikely situation he was in, how uncanny his mind was calm enough to think this must be what Psyche felt the first night he met his husband. Years long of asking finally answered in this dusty attic. There was desperation coiled with hot anticipation. There was a desire to know more. His mouth was dry and he felt faint. It was something to be so fascinated with a total stranger. The thrill was dangerous and there’s no way to know how this will end.  _ To make him stay. A chance. _ Unless...

“If we will never meet,” Hokuto said, taking his hand off of the man’s ankle and reaching for his hand.  _ Give me more time. At least... _

“If I cannot know more about you, then tell me about Juri before you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my Beta who has been very patient with me during the process of writing this chapter (as well as another fic I am working on for an exchange huhuhu) Istg if they weren't involved in the Science field they could have made a job out of being a creative director for concept or fashion magazines. Big brain. Ily. They'll see this later so no take backs. Hahaha! I hope we can make it to the end of this story~
> 
> In case anyone wants to check out the quotes I included, they were taken from Edith Hamilton's Mythology. It's my go-to book since elementary grade where I didn't understand a word but loved my Uncle telling me stories from it. And since I love this the last quote, here's the complete line from the book: 
> 
> “...knew without seeing him that there was no monster or shape of terror but the lover and husband she had longed and waited for."
> 
> That's it. I'll say nothing more. :-)


End file.
